


Bobby's Girl

by Untouchable_Hexing_Witch



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray stumbles across a certain X-girl in a compromising situation and can’t seem to get his mind off her afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Disclaimer O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> X-men Evolution and it’s characters don’t belong to me. They belong to Marvel, but if they did belong to me...wow...I would have some serious fun ;)
> 
> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> Sorry for grammar errors. Hope you Enjoy.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Bobby’s Girl O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

If you asked him when it had started he would answer that he didn't know, and it would be an honest answer.

Once upon a time the three of them were inseparable. They were the three trouble makers, with Jamie tagging along every chance he could until they would finally take notice of the younger boy and send him on his way, far far away from their devious adventures.

It was funny that the main way the three had bonded was over getting reprimanded, but that was in fact the start of their friendship. Bobby had been the one with the biggest appetite for trouble and he had the energy to go with it, he never turned down an opportunity. Jubilee tagged along for the fun, though she still had a lot of qualities that definitely made her a girl, gossiping for example, but she couldn't help getting bored of it sometimes and when she did she would seek them out easily fitting in. As for himself, he followed the rules and did what he was told, but you could only do that for so long before getting bored yourself.

His urges for fun and trouble weren't as powerful as Bobby's or Jubilee's though, if anything he found that they came more often when the older members of the team put emphasis on things they could not and should not do. If you tell a child not to do something they tend to want to do it even more...

And that's how their group was, anytime one had the urge to do something they would go looking for the other two and voila, mayhem was born. You'd think that they would have eventually gotten tired of that setup, got tired of getting scolded and having to wash the black bird whenever they got caught, but they didn't and time went on in that same manner...

It was a few months after Jubilee turned eighteen when a change finally happened. He wasn't too surprised by it, there had been a lot of flirting between his two friends throughout the years so if anything he had to wonder what had taken so long. Though he wasn't surprised by the new development he couldn't help feel an odd twitch in his insides.

He blamed this feeling on the fact that he would now be the third wheel. Before, they were a trio...no strings attached between any of them but now he suddenly felt like he'd be the one left out. He felt like things were going to change...he wouldn't blame them for it either. He went through his own phases of girlfriends were he drifted from them, but none of them ever got serious enough and he always found himself back in the trio.

It didn't take long for his thoughts to become reality. Bobby and Jubilee has been dating a few weeks when he had started to notice the change. The funny thing was that the change came from the person he didn't expect it from.

Bobby became distant, their usual hangouts which were at least four times a week turned into two and then into one and then into none. Jubilee on the other hand stayed her usual fun self, teasing him when ever she had the chance and staying even when Bobby left.

Everything between them was completely normal...except for that annoying twitch. It came and went whenever he saw them together but it was strongest when it was just her. It came to an ultimate high on a particular day...

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Flashback O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

He had just been walking down the hallway away from his room towards the stairs. His feet knew the steps so he didn't bother looking up from his phone as he made his stroll. If he had looked up though he would have seen the motionless figure waiting by the stairs, he ended up finding out she was there by almost trampling her over.

His eyes widened when their bodies clashed, he was surprised to find someone there, the person had been very quiet which surprised him since everyone in the household was too loud for their own good. His eyes then widened even more when he noticed who it was.

Brown almond eyes studied him carefully, "Walk much?" Her voice held a teasing tone as a ghost of a smile shaped her lips.

His lips started curling upwards, "I walk enough," had been his response as his shoulders gave a small shrug upwards. "Not my fault that you finally learned how to be quiet..."

Jubilee's mouth opened into an "o" shape at the comment. Her eyebrows scrunched inwards in mock anger and this only made his smile widened.

"What are you doing over here being a creeper for anyway?"

"Creeper? Look who's talking sewer boy..."

"Sewer boy?”

"You are the one that knew your way around those tunnels a few years ago..."

He rolled his eyes, "That was a lame comeback...but I guess..." he mumbled before his blue orbs turned back to her waiting for the answer to his original question.

Jubilee’s chocolate orbs held contact with his intense gaze before looking away from him, "I'm waiting for Bobby...We're going to the movies."

“Hm…” was the small sound that escaped his lips as his head gave a small nod in acknowledgement, though she didn't see it.

“You should come…”

‘And be a third wheel? No thanks...’

“...” he blinked his eyes repeatedly at his own thought which had came quick and out of nowhere. After coming back to his senses not letting himself ponder about why that thought came to mind he shook his head, “No thanks…”

The answer made the petite Asian girl turn to him with a perked brow, “Have something better to do?”

“Not really, I was just planning to relax and laze around.”

“Then why leave your room at all?”

His eyes met with hers yet again, the few seconds he was taking to answer feeling like an eternity. “Got hungry…”

Now that was a lie. When he had left his room he had no idea where he was going or what he was planning to do, but the thought of being pressured to go and sit and stare at a huge scene while his two friends made out next to him made his stomach churn. A welcoming action because the churning made his stomach make a noise that made Jubilee look down at his light blue shirt.

“I was thinking of grabbing a snack from the kitchen and then coming back up for a nap…” he added.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

It was his turn to perk an eyebrow, “You want me to starve?”

“I mean you shouldn’t lay down right after you eat, they say that you gain weight that way.”

“And you would know wouldn’t you?” he asked while his gaze moved downward to study her outfit. A yellow cut up shirt adorned her chest with a black tank top peeking thru it while her long legs were covered by tight black pants. “You girls still doing your stupid diet challenge?”

“It’s not stupid...it’s friendly competition! And fine get fat, see if I care when you fall down while running from a sentinel.”

This comment made him laugh which in turn made her laugh, “I’ll guess I’ll just have to make sure I don’t fall near you…”

“You do that,” was her reply as they both continued laughing.

Their chuckles were short lived though as someone bumped into Ray in a harsh manner making him crash into the Asian firecracker. After both teens caught their balance Ray turned around, his eyes narrowed and he took a step forward to stand where he had been seconds ago.

“What was that about?”

“You were in my way...you still are.”

He had rolled his eyes but moved forward to ‘get out of the way’, making his shoulder bump into a colder one. The action got a different reaction than he had anticipated though as he felt a hard shove to his chest.

“What the hell is your problem Bobby!”

Jubilee’s eyes grew as she watched both blond boys exchange pushes, after a minute she stepped into action stepping in between them. The action was unexpected though and as Bobby went for a harsher push, it landed on the wrong person. Jubilee hadn’t been prepared for the impact and went flying into him. He hadn’t been expecting it either and both tumbled backwards as he caught her.

After a few seconds the three individuals stood frozen in shock,  the sound of shattering glass echoed between them. Jubilee’s eyes went to the floor to see dirt and pieces of broken pot surrounding her and his intertwined feet. Her almond shaped eyes then traveled back upwards and across from where she stood.

“See what you did?”

“Me?” Bobby answered defensively, “Ray’s the one that bumped into it!”

“Because you pushed him!”

“Whatever, it’s his problem now…”

Jubilee’s jaw dropped in disbelief as she watched Bobby turn away and start descending the stairs. A few seconds later they both heard a, “We need to hurry if we still want to catch the next showing…”

After his footsteps were completely gone Jubilee looked over her shoulder to look up at him but he was looking towards the stairs looking as surprised as she felt. He felt the gaze though and turned to her which only made her realize how close they were standing and the fact that one of his hands was wrapped around her waist where he had grabbed her to keep her steady.

He realized it too because he quickly let go and took a step back making him bump into the center table where the pot had been. The small bump into the wooden item made them both look back down to the floor.

“Fuck...what the hell was wrong with him?”

“I don’t know...he’s probably having his mencycle…” Jubilee replied frowning as she leaned down to start gathering broken shards.

He watched her before joining her, “Storm’s going to shit bricks...I think this was her favorite planter…”

“I don’t think she’d shit bricks...maybe lightning bolts…”

“That would be better…”, Jubilee’s eyes looked away from the dirt to look at him, one of her eyebrows perked upwards in a questioning manner making him shrug. “I could handle those…”

The answer made her lips twitch upwards but before she could give a reply the ghost of the smile vanished.

“My goddess! What happened here?”

Both young adults shot up and turned towards the stairs to see the weather witch in question approaching them. After exchanging a brief look they both looked back to the white hair, tanned skinned woman and started rambling at the same time making their sentences incomprehensible. Storm looked from one to the other and then to the floor to what remained of her plant, after a minute she cleared her throat making both young adults abruptly stop. It was quiet for a few seconds which seemed like an eternity under the questioning gaze but finally one of them spoke.

“Storm…”

“It was my fault...I’m sorry! I was playing with some of my sparklers and I wasn’t watching where I was going. I bumped into the table and then one of the sparklers got on it...it fell and shattered…” Jubilee looked down at the small mound of dirt sadly.

His eyes went wide and he looked at Jubilee before turning back to Storm who seemed to have bought the story and nodded gravely.

“Well there’s nothing that can be done now, thank you for being honest with me Jubilation.” Jubilee flinched at the full name but Storm didn’t notice as she turned to go down a hallway, “Go ahead and clean up the mess, you’ll be doing dishes after dinner tonight. You know the rules, no powers inside…”

“Oh, alright…” the Asian girl replied before dropping back to the floor. He followed suit and started collecting the bigger shards of the broken pot and Storm left without another word.

“You didn’t have to do that...you should have just told her the truth...or what? You scared that Bobby can't handle his own punishments…”

He watched Jubilee give a visible eyeroll, “I didn’t just do it for him...If i’m remembering correctly he’s not the one that rigid the fence outside to give shocks whenever someone gets close to it last week…”

He stopped his gathering at the words. His top teeth grazed his bottom lip subconsciously as the thought that she covered up for him processed in his head. After a few seconds he started picking up the pieces again but stopped when instead of touching the cold jagged edge of porcelain his hand met with warm flesh.

The yellow and blue sparks that popped out of their fingertips surprised them both but they didn’t move away as they mingled together and surrounded the broken shard. Once both sparks vanished their eyes moved forward and met but the look didn’t linger as he looked way while he flipped her hand over to take the piece.

“I’ll finish this...you should go before you miss the movie…”

“But…”

“Just go.”

His commanding tone made her frown but she stood up anyway and started moving towards the stairs. Before taking the first step down she glanced over her shoulder, “You sure you don’t want to come?”

He stopped trying to pile the dirt together to give her a skeptical look. She sighed but gave a hint of a smile and disappeared leaving him with a mound of dirt, a pile of broken porcelain and shredded leaves.  As he looked at three mounds his stomach rumbled again and instead of thinking that it was due to everything that had just happened in a span of five minutes he wondered if maybe he hadn’t lied...maybe he really was hungry.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later (end Ray’s POV) O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ray smiled in his half slumber; soft hands were gently caressing up and down his chest. Though his eyes were closed in his dream he could easily envision yellow flowers and the scent of lilies surrounding him. He then felt weight on him and locks of dark ebony cascaded onto his face and the scent got stronger. He should have thought this dream was weird, but he’d been having it on and off for the last few years that it seemed very normal to him. Almost comforting...

His smile grew and the stroking on his chest continued...and then faded as the weight on him suddenly grew heavier...almost as if it were real…

His blue eyes snapped open and looked into amused blue orbs. “I don’t know what or who you’re dreaming of but I think I might be jealous…”

He sat up abruptly pushing the younger blonde off him, “What the hell Tabitha…what are you doing in here?” confused blue eyes looked around his room “Where’s Roberto? And seriously what are you doing here at this time?”

“Whoa Sparky, calm down, what time do you think it is?” Tabitha asked with a perked eyebrow. “It’s only four-thirty, an hour before everyone starts coming back to get ready for dinner. Roberto went off with his lava princess who knows where.”

“Oh…” Ray replied and laid his head back against his pillow, “So what do you want?”

Tabitha smirked, “God you’re so grumpy when you wake up from a nap...I want to play, what else do you think I’d want? There’s not a lot of people around so this is perfect timing...” as she spoke her body twisted and she towered above him.

“You don’t say...well guess it sucks to be you cause…” Ray looked away from her, “I don’t want to play…”

Tabitha’s smirked faded at hearing the words, “That’s what you said last week…”

“Did I?”

“And the week before that…”

“...So?”

“...”

“You’re starting to act attached Tabby, you knew the rules of our game when we both chose to play.”

Tabitha scoffed and sat back up away from him, “I’m not attached, I’m horny and want sex...that’s how we play the game but it’s hard to play alone.”

“Not really...sometimes that’s the best way to play.”

“I’d rather play with you.”

“But I don’t want to play...maybe you should find a new playmate.”

The room got silent. Ray closed his eyes and expected her to leave in a huff, upset at being rejected. After a minute of nothing though, no movement or talking, an eye lid propped open to see that the younger girl was watching him as if deep in thought.

“What?”

“We’ve been playing this game on and off for a while now and you’ve never really said no.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“You’ve been saying no for the last month. I guess I just think that it’s weird timing…”

“Why’s that?”

“Jubilee and Bobby started dating a month ago.”

The other eye snapped open and Ray fixed Tabitha with an intense look, “What does that have to do with anything?”

The blonde girl’s lips curled upwards and she surprised the tall boy by jumping on him, her chest made contact with his and an elbow rested on the side of his neck  as her hands held her chin up as she looked him straight in the face.

“We could have been great...you and me…”

“You think so?” his brow arched upwards.

“Oh yeah...unfortunately for me your heart wasn’t in it as much as mine was. So now I’m stuck being the friend...with benefits on occasion.”

“Tabitha…”

“Shut-up and listen, I don’t know why boys are so stupid and blind. There’s a reason we didn’t work out Ray, and that reason is still very much around so as your friend...no benefits...my advice is to open those pretty blue eyes of yours and realize what that is…”

Ray then watched her roll of the bed and make her way to the door, she gave a last look over her shoulder and winked while giving him a sly smile, “Don’t worry...I’ll find a new playmate…”

And then she was gone as quick and surprising as when she had appeared. He eyed the closed door for a few minutes before closing his eyes again. He didn’t want to think about what she said, about what she implied. He just wanted to sleep, which wasn’t a good idea because then he would be up all night, but before he knew it he was back asleep and he found himself back where he had been before.

Surrounded by yellow flowers, lily scent and black hair.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ray rotated his tight shoulders as he walked down the lone metal corridor. His orange bangs clung to his forehead as drips of sweat dropped from his nose. Like he had suspected earlier, his naps cause insomnia as the night approached.

At first he had decided to stay in bed and listened to Roberto talk about his outing with Amara. The conversation had started innocent enough boring him but as soon as he was finally getting to the good stuff Roberto’s phone rang, it’s almost as if she felt him talking about her. He had smirked as Roberto hurriedly answered and soon he was forgotten as the tanned skinned boy got lost in conversation with the team’s royal princess.

He lay listening to both tease each other for about five minutes before he finally rolled his eyes at all the cuteness and stood up. He put two fingers up in the air and walked to the door of the room not bothering to look at Roberto for confirmation that he had seen the action, he knew that he would know where to look for him if he needed him.

The good thing about being a full fledged X-men was that you no longer had a curfew. There were still a few rules here and there about it but as long as it wasn’t a night before an early college class he was good to go. It was funny that when they were all younger they were looking forward to the day when they had this honor, but now that most of them were there they hardly ever stayed up past eleven. Most of them tiring themselves out with school work, or worse, Wolverine’s training sessions.

His aching muscles twitched at the thought of a training session, thankfully he didn’t have one the next day because if he had he would be doomed. Of course it would be his own fault, no one had told him to go to the danger room now and run a simulation. But he needed it...he needed the distraction even if it had just been an hour or so.

Dinner had been tenseful, for him at least and it was all thanks to the fact that Bobby had decided to sit right in front of him. Jubilee had sat next to him but offered him a smile before turning away from both of them to start conversation with Rahne who was sitting on her other side. The air around them had started to chill as his blue eyes lingered on the Asian girl and as the hair on his arms raised he turned back to his friend. He wasn’t sure whether the chill had been caused by Bobby’s cold stare or his power, but either way he returned the favor when their fingers touched as they both went for the salt. Bobby gave a loud shout covering the small ‘zap’ sound that had caused the commotion and both boys glared daggers at each other. Bobby didn’t stay long after that, he ate some desert and left in a huff and he left alone.

His eyes involuntarily went to her when he had left to gage a reaction, but other than a small glance towards where the ice manipulator had gone she went back to her conversation with Rahne. The rest of dinner went by without incident, but no matter how hard he tried to pay attention to the conversations surrounding him, his thoughts kept going to Bobby and wondering where all this hostility was coming from.

When he finally broke out of his thoughts he came to realize that he was the only one left at the table. All dishes had been cleared except for the one that held his dessert which he was still picking at. He blinked repeatedly before getting up and going towards the kitchen with his plate, he concluded that at least something good would came out of being the last one, he could offer Jubilee help in doing the dishes especially since the incident earlier hadn’t been her fault. When he walked through the door to the kitchen he saw that he had been beaten to the offer.

Laughter echoed in the room and he watched Jubilee get playfully bumped into only causing her to giggle more.

“You should go for it…”

“Yeah right…”

“Why not?”

“...Because...it’s not like that…not for him...”

“If you could see through my eyes you’d know that was bullshit...but you can’t see through my eyes right? And that’s why I’m here telling you…”

“You are so crazy! How would you…”

“Ahem…” Both girls froze and slowly turned to find him by the door. “...Hey…”

Tabitha lips curled into a smirk and she mumbled something, whatever it had been must have not been nice though because Jubilee turned and gave her a look that clearly read, ‘shut-up’. She then turned back to him and gave a smile, “Hey, What’s up?”

He lifted the plate in his hands before walking towards them. “I thought you might need help but it looks like…”

“You got beaten to the punch,” Tabitha finished fixing him with an intense stare.

“Yeah…” he answered and turned back to Jubilee as he felt her take the plate from his hands. “I can help dry if you want…”

“NO!” The twenty year old boy perked a brow making Jubilee’s cheek flush a tint of pink as she looked down at the plate in her hands, “I mean thanks but we can manage.”

Ray moved his stare to Boom Boom who met his gaze with a pointed look, “We’re talking about boys…” the blond then gave a whine as an elbow hit her side.

“Oh...alright...I can take a hint…”

“You really can’t…” Jubilee threw another glare at Tabitha who smiled innocently before turning away to rinse the dishes they had left unattended.

“Ignore her, you know she’s demented...anyway guess I’ll see you later…”

“Yeah…” with a small nod he walked back towards the door but before passing through them he spared a last glance back towards them to see that Jubilee was still watching him. He gave another nod, “And thanks for this morning...” without waiting for a response he went out the door and as it swung he thought he heard Tabitha asked, ‘What happened this morning?’

Ray groaned to himself at the memory and stopped walking, he glanced backwards towards the direction he had come from and wondered if he should go back for another simulation. It had done such a great job at keeping his mind off these thoughts…

He sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. No, he should shower and get to bed, it was late. As he continued his stroll towards the showers his thoughts went back to the scene in the kitchen. What had Tabitha been encouraging Jubilee to do? If it was about boys then obviously Bobby would be involved. Maybe he should have stayed and listened, maybe they were going to talk about what could possibly be up his friends ass because in all honesty he was getting tired of his attitude.

He sighed again but gave a small smile seeing that the shower rooms were close now, just a few more steps and he’d be there. The hot water on his aching shoulders sounded soothing. He looked around knowing that he was the only in the area but it wouldn’t hurt to make sure especially considering his next action. His hands went to the base of his shirt and pulled it upwards, a small hiss escaped his lips as the cold air hit his hot skin. He then rubbed off any remains of sweat, leaving him hot and sticky.

His hands reached out and grabbed the knob to the mens shower room but before he could twist it open he stopped. He stayed still and motionless, his ears perked up to listen for sound and his blue eyes went side to side taking in his surroundings.

He was sure he had heard something...it had been low but it had been real. He wasn’t tired enough to be hallucinating. After a minute of utter silence he let the breath he had been holding out and made to open the door but stopped yet again as the low almost inaudible groan reached his ear. His X-men instincts kicked in at the sound and he looked around for the source. He took a few steps away from the door he had been standing in front of but stopped at a identical door, staring intensely at the metal framework.

He thought he heard another sound and he swallowed hard, there was no way he could go in there. It was definitely against the rules, but the thought that someone might be injured was making him doubt those rules. He briefly wondered why anyone was up and using these showers anyway. They were way out of the way from the upstairs bathrooms and were only meant to be used after being in the danger room. Could it have been possible that someone had been using the danger room before him? If that were true was that person injured? Had they hurt themselves and been in that pain since he’s own simulation?

His own session had been an hour long...he frowned at the thought and looked away from the door knowing what he had to do. He had to get someone here, a female member. His best option was Storm, she could go in take a quick look and help if it was needed. He started to move away from the door, ready to go into a sprint but his legs froze and refused to move as a louder groan reached his ears.

He mentally cursed and turned back to the door. He knew that voice, he’d be able to recognize it anywhere, he had been around it too long not to. He had heard that voice before when she was in pain and he had to admit that it sounded oddly similar to the sound he had just heard.

He bit his lip and gave a small curse under his breath. If it was her there was no way he could leave. It was against the rules but like a lot of the times in his young life, rules be damned. She was his friend, he could even go as far to say that she was one of his best friends and if she was hurt he had to help her.

Without anymore thought on the matter his hand grabbed onto the metal knob and turned it. He walked into a  cloud of steam. Though it surrounded the room it wasn’t thick enough that he couldn’t see. His eyes immediately went to the floor but seeing that she wasn’t on the floor they went back up and searched the room.

The room was identical to the mens, one of the only differences being that the shower stalls were a little shorter than the boys but it wasn’t too surprising, the girls on the team were definitely shorter than the boys. Just by looking at the edge of the nearest stall he concluded that the height might have been around five feet seven inches, maybe a bit taller but definitely lower than six feet.

He frowned, the nearest stall to him was the one with the shower head that was running and if he was right about the walls height he should have been able to see the top of Jubilee’s head but there was nothing. His feet moved stealthy on the metal floor as he walked towards the stall, when he reached the wall his lips parted to call her name.

But like many times in the last few minutes his body froze and his voice got stuck in his throat. The groan sounded once again, echoing in the close quarters making him stop breathing and his heart race. Now that he heard it clearly he knew she wasn't in any pain and he knew that cause he was a man.

He had seen plenty of videos with girls making similar sounds, hell he had made girls make those sounds.

The first thought in his head was that he had to leave, now! But the male body and it's hormones were a treacherous thing. His body moved forwards as if having a mind of it's own and his blue eyes easily looked over the stall.

His eyes found her bare figure immediately, droplets of water were running down her olive skin though the shower head wasn't even on her. It was pointed besides her blasting the wall but droplets manage to jump and sprinkle her as another throaty moan escaped her lips.

Her almond eyes were closed shut, her lips were barely parted and he could hear the small pants of her breath. His eyes move away from her face and slowly moved down wards to watch her hands.

One was running circles around a small mound. His mouth went dry as he looked to the exposed breast before turning back to the one she was palming. She stopped after a few seconds and then pinched the hardened nub.

He was entranced by the action, the only thing breaking him from it being another low moan as she arched her back against the wall making his eyes move down to lower territory.

Her second hand was in the junction where her legs met. He watch as two of her fingers disappeared in between her folds, as they went in and out her palm rubbed against her more sensitive area causing her to give a tiny mewl every time it hit the small button.

He then watched as her ministrations quickened, her low moans were starting to raise in volume. His eyes went to her face to see that her eyes were still closed, she was biting her lip to try and quiet the sounds that were making their way out of her throat and suddenly he realized what he was doing.

He abruptly pulled away from the wall, eyes opened wide in surprise at what he had been doing, at what he had been watching. He quickly and quietly moved towards the door but before making it out stopped again, she moaned, but this moan was different. It was a name...

His name.

He didn't stop again, not until he was under the shower head of one of the upstairs bathroom.  Cold water hit his shoulders but the ache he had felt in them was gone. The only ache he felt now was sticking straight up asking for his attention. After a few minute of the cold not doing anything to help his ache his hand went to it. He closed his eyes and he could see it as if he was still right there watching her, his hand started a stroking movement and soon the ache was gone.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

He wasn't able to sleep for a while after that. It didn't matter that he was exhausted, his mind was going into overdrive with guilt. Every time he closed his eyes he saw jubilee, with her perfect pink lips parted as she moaned and groaned while rubbing on herself.

He shook his head in disgust. She was Bobby's girlfriend, Bobby was his friend and yet he had seen his girl naked. He watched as she pleasured herself, he heard her say his name and then he had mastuerbated to her.

He was a crappy friend.

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he eventually did. He had dreamt of that place again, surrounded by yellow rays of light and flowers. This time he saw more than locks of black hair, he saw a face. When her hair fell on him like a curtain his body moved upwards to meet her halfway, their lips met and he opened his eyes and meet dark brown orbs.

"You ok?"

Ray blinked and looked around, he didn't know how he ended up sitting up in his bed but after a few seconds he nodded and laid back down.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting ready for a training session. I'm teamed up with Amara...you should come."

"Why would I want to do that? Especially when I can stay here and sleep..."

Roberto watched as Ray hid his face under his pillow, "Because I think you'd be interested in seeing who we're going up against, you'll have to go against one of them in your own solo session."

Ray perked from under the pillow, "Who's that?"

"We're going against Bobby and Jubilee..."

Both boys held eye contact for a few seconds before the pillow covered the blondes face again and a muttered, "No thanks..." Came from under it.

"Alright, see you later."

"Give Amara my love..."

"You sure that's who you want me to give it to?"

The door closed and the pillow bounced off the wood making Ray frown. Oh well, he could always get him later. After looking at the pillow he turned on his stomach and put the blanket over his head. He needed to go back to sleep maybe it would help him forget.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Life would be to easy if you could just go to sleep and forget all your problems when you woke up but life wasn't easy so Ray didn’t forget.

He avoided though, kept himself busy enough during the day that he never saw the Asian firecracker or his ice friend. It wasn’t uncommon not to see some of the members for a few days. It was a big house and it had a lot of occupants, sometimes people left for a few days to visit family or friends. Sometimes people were gone for personal time alone and sometimes they were sent on missions. The first few days he wondered if she thought that any of those reasons were the reason she hadn’t seen him around.

Those thoughts got squashed on a day he had decided to hangout with Roberto. He wasn’t alone, but that didn’t surprise him, that guy was never alone anymore unless it was in their room. The three young adults had gone for for ice cream and decided to eat it outside the little shop. Amara sat next to Roberto and as she licked the vanilla off her spoon she looked straight at him and asked why he was avoiding her roommate.

From the corner of his eyes, Ray had seen Roberto give a small smirk but looked away from both of them as if he didn’t find the topic interesting, but Ray knew he was interested enough. He had been asking questions on why he was staying cooped up in their room and had brought up a certain name too.

He had shrugged off the question and stated something along the lines that he didn’t know what she was talking about. She didn’t push the subject anymore but before dropping it completely told him that Jubilee didn’t seem to think the same.

He couldn't sleep that night, so having nothing better to do he got himself ready for training. He made his way to the underground floor but never made it to the danger room, his feet had stopped walking the moment he reached a metal door. He didn’t go in, he just stared at it.

She was in there. He could feel her, he could hear the water falling, he could hear the moans that haunted some of his dreams. After staring at the door for ten minutes he turned and walked back the way he came, suddenly he was feeling tired.

He went back the next day and the day after that, and with each visit he got bolder. He didn’t linger long though, today he managed to go inside and was  leaning against the door. He wondered why he was torturing himself like this, why did he came to listen to someone he shouldn’t want, someone he couldn’t have.

The little voice in his head answered for him: Because it was your name she called out.

Oh yeah, that’s why. That and the fact that the pieces were finally coming together. Why he kept having that recurring dream, the weird churn in his stomach when he saw her and Bobby together, Tabitha’s foreboding words and the way she used to act when they were dating. It all pointed to her, it all pointed to Jubilation Lee. How he had missed the feelings that he developed he had no clue. Maybe it was because he was an idiot or maybe it was because he knew how Bobby felt about her, maybe it was a bit of both but the end result was the same. It was too late.

He needed to leave and he needed to stop doing this. He was avoiding her during the day, it was time to start avoiding her during the night too. Maybe he should even take up Tabitha on her offer again, he needed to forget or pretended he never knew. His hand grabbed on to the knob and twisted it making the door open a margin.

“It’s funny that you called me a creeper but look who’s doing the creeping...”

He stopped his movement and closed his eyes hoping that he hadn’t just heard that. When he opened his eyes again his eyes went to the long sink counter, the mirror above it reflecting her image, the curtain that had hid her figure from sight before was pulled aside. Her hair was in front of her, dripping droplets of water at her feet and hiding certain assets.

He briefly wondered if he should still leave but after studying her face and seeing an amused look in her eyes his closed the door and rolled his eyes. If anyone would find this amusing it would be her, and she must have found it funny because a ghost of a smile graced her lips. After just staring at each other for a few seconds she turned around to be submerged under the shower rain.

“You knew I was here…” It was suppose to be a question but considering the position they were in he knew the answer.

“Yeah. I’m an X-mab too you know, I’ve been trained to listen to my surroundings.”

He walked towards the sink, when he reached it he turned away from it making his butt lean against it’s edge. “How long?” as he asked the question he averted his eyes from her figure though she was directly in front of him.

“Two days ago. I thought I heard something and I finished...showering and when I walked out the hallway I saw you leaving.”

“If you knew then why keep coming here?”

“I like it down here, it’s private at least on most occasions.”

“I meant why did you keep coming if you thought I’d be here too…”

“Maybe I wanted to get caught.” His eyes stayed on a wall but through his peripherals he could see that she had turned to look at him. “You’ve been avoiding me, is this why?”

“...”

After not getting an answer she spoke again, “You look tense…”

He felt tense, and he felt his muscles stiffen even more when he realized that her figure was getting bigger. It took him a moment to realize that no, she wasn’t getting bigger, she was getting closer. “You should think about getting in…you know how Storm and Wolverine always recommend a hot shower after a session.”

“I haven’t had a session. Mine’s not until…”

“Tomorrow, I know. But still you look like you need it…”

His breath hitched into his throat as he felt the wet hands on the base of his shirt. It slowly started rolling up and even as his arms went into the air so that she could keep going he refused to look at her. He swallowed hard as wet flesh pressed against his bare chest.

A finger then traced his jaw and with a slight push moved it so that he wasn’t facing the wall anymore but looking into chocolate colored orbs. She moved the finger away and her height rose a few inches as she got on her tiptoes making the peaks of their noses touched. Her head angled to the side and their breaths intermingled as her hands found the drawstrings to his shorts and pulled.

Her eyes closed and she moved to close the gap but stopped, his words brushing against her lips, “We can’t do this…”

The brown orbs opened to fix him with an intense gaze, “Why?”

“Because...you’re Bobby’s girl…”

He expected her to be upset, push against his body to get away,  yell at him to leave. He hadn’t seen the smirk coming. After a few seconds she did move away, turned her back on him and walked towards the still running shower. This time he didn’t look away, his eyes went to the top of her dark hair and lowered until they got to the tips where they swayed as she walked caressing her back. His gaze then went lower, stopping at the crack that went down and hid where two curved lines outlined her cheeks. He was so focused on her plump bottom he almost didn’t hear when she spoke.

“What era are you living in? Do guys really say it that way? ‘So-n-so’s girl”...” there was amusement in her voice and though she was asking questions he was giving him no time to reply. “I’m no one’s girl…”

This comment caught him by surprised, “What?”

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a ‘are you deaf’ look and repeated, “I’m no one’s girl...if you hadn't been hiding in your room the last few days you’d know that. Everyone’s been talking about Tabitha’s new playmate…”

Guilt immediately washed over his face, he had been the one that told Tabitha to get someone new, but he had no idea that that someone new would be Icemen.

“Don’t look so dumb, it’s not your fault, and honestly I don’t care.”

“You don’t?”

“We’ve been broken up for weeks, why would I?”

“You’ve what?”

There was a groan, “You really don’t pay any attention do you?”

“But you went to the movies just the other day…”

“Yeah...me...him...and Jamie, Danny, Rahne, Sam, Kurt and almost everyone else in the manor.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

He hesitated to ask the question and for a few seconds watched as her arm reached out for something against the wall. It was a bottle, a light yellow liquid squirted out of it into the palm of her hand and his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, the scent of lilies filled the room.

“Why did it end?”

“I think you can figure it out…”

“...”

“You’ve noticed it haven’t you? Bobby’s attitude towards you...its changed.”

He didn’t reply to the comment and she chose to stay quiet too deciding to focus on rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. When she was sure she had gotten all of it out her lips parted again and her hands rubbed her eyes getting any water out of the way.

“Anyway, the point I’m making is that I’m no one’s gir…” she didn’t get the chance to finish as her eyes opened to meet alabaster skin. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

Her eyes closed again, his hands had found their way to her face and cupped it in place. The kiss was soft, gentle, almost hesitant. Perfect for their first, but not enough to satisfy. She hadn’t been thinking of sweet and nice the past few nights when her hands roamed her body imaging they were his.

Her tongue come out of her mouth and licked at his lower lip giving him the clue of what she wanted. His opened obediently letting her in and while their tongues intermingled her hands found his and made a slow trek upwards to his shoulders. They lingered there before going back down his muscled chest, stopping at his pelvis hesitating to go further down.

His hands slid down the side of her body in a soothing manner. They stopped at the side of her hips  and his fingers moved in a small curricular motion making shivers run down her spine. After a few minutes of these activities his lips pulled away from hers. His hands gripped her hips and pushed her into him making their lower bodies meet. A low moan passed her lips as she felt his excitement poke her stomach and that moan would be what would break the tender spell between them.

She gave a cry of surprise as her back met the cold metal wall, the shock quickly melted away and turned into excitement as his lips found their way onto her neck. Her head moved back and her body arched to give his hungry lips better access as he nipped and licked at her neck and collarbone.

His hands which were still on the side of her hips skillfully slithered up her body stopping when his palms made contact with her small mounds. His palms moved in circular motion hardening the peaks making Jubilee gasp and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders.  He smirked into her soft skin at the action and played with her nipple, rubbing, tweaking and pulling making the sounds coming from her throat grow in volume.

Her lips were close to his ears and the sounds of her soft mewls were starting to take their toll. His throbbing was increasing, it was almost becoming painful and he was getting impatient. His face moved downwards and his lips attached themselves to the unattended nubbin while his other hand remained faithful to the other teat.

When his teeth grazed at the swollen bud one of her hands left his shoulder and dug itself into his hair pulling on it as the pleasurable sensation rocked her body. Her other hand moved downwards and it was his turn to moan as she gripped at his length. At first she just held on to it but as the suction on her nipple increased she slowly started pumping up and down, every once in a while allowing her thumb to graze the tip of the head, which she noted caused his knees to buck.

 

Unconsciously her thighs started rubbing together, the liquid pool that had started to form the moment her eyes had met his in the mirror had grown to an uncomfortable ache. She wanted...no... she needed to feel him at her nether lips.

“Ray…”

Blue eyes opened and looked upwards to meet her gaze but his mouth didn’t release it’s hold on her breast. The hand that was buried in his blond and orange locks released him and moved down to grab the hand that was rubbing her other tit. She pulled it away from the mound and maneuvered it downwards setting it on her thigh.

No further guidance was needed. His hand eagerly pried her thighs apart and two fingers slipped into her wet core causing her to smack her head into his shoulder. She had been expecting it but the waves of pleasure coursing through her were strong and only grew as his thumb found her clit.

The hand that was on his cock started to speed up, matching her pumps to his thrusts leaving them panting and breathless as they got closer to their peaks. By this time his mouth was off her breast, he had moved his head away from her chest to watch his fingers go to work on her her moist slit, his actions mimicking the motions he had watched her do on herself.

A throaty moan that sounded like his name made him look back to her, her eyes were closed, her lips were parted and she was still arching. She looked exactly as she done the night he stumbled across her and seeing the vision again was hot. He pulsated in her hands again and he felt more liquid pool around the two fingers inside of her. He then watched entranced as she slowly started moving, her body was slightly bouncing on his fingers, her moaning was becoming erratic as each bounced caused friction on her clit.  He watched her eyelids twitch before they actually opened a margin to look at him. The hand on his cock suddenly squeezed and he hissed at the sensation making her give a small smile, her walls tightened around his long fingers then and she gave a small yell as she came.

He pulled his body away from her then but wasn’t able to go far because her hand stayed on his erection. After a few seconds of catching her breath she pulled away from the stall wall putting them both under the spray of water which wasn’t as warm as it had been.

Her hand kept pumping him making his eyes close and a groan escape his lips. He slowly opened them when he felt pecks on his chin making him look back down to her.

“We should probably stop…” he whispered, his voice straining to keep the disappointment of his own offer out of his tone.

“Why?”

“Cause we’re downstairs and I don’t keep condoms in the girl showers…” he replied pecking her lips.

She pecked back before saying, “Are you clean?” against his lips.

He nodded making their heads bump against one another, “So am I…” her lips then moved to the side and she pecked a trail of kisses to his ear, “And I’m on the pill…”

He thrusted himself into her at the words, his cock poked at her hipbone and she almost expected to be pushed back into the wall but was pleasantly surprised when his hands grabbed onto the back of her thighs and lifted her up. When he stopped her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and his hands went to grab on to her ass as he gradually eased her body down until the tip of his penis touched the entrance of her slit.

Her nails dug into his shoulder and she let a low moan escape her throat as he made a small swing movement having his cock slip in between her legs but miss the opening. He grinded into her making her gasp and her face buried itself into the crook of his neck.

His hips moved away and he made to repeat the action but before he could her legs tightened over his hips and she thrusted down onto him. He groaned at the tight warmth that enveloped him and was surprised how easily and nicely he fit into her.

His first few thrust were at a leisurely pace but as her whimpers got louder his hands squeezed at the plump cheeks and he started thrusting them back and forth at a faster speed. Soon both their moans echoed through the room, her shouts becoming louder when he purposely lingered and grinded into her core hitting her cervix wall.

She got her revenge soon enough, when his breathing became ragged she made sure to tighten her muscles over his hardened member, the action making him roll his eyes to the back of his head. She would have thought it was funny and teased him about it if it hadn’t felt so good for her too. He wasn’t able to handle to much of it though and he finally pinned her to the wall. Her face moved away from his neck as his thrusts sped up and pushed in deeper, harder.

His lips found hers and his tongue pressed hard in between them, parting them, making her moans get lost in his own mouth. Her hands went to his hair and gave a pull making it the final thing he needed to go over the edge. His groaned and bit her lower lip while she whimpered and shook in his arms and his seed spilled into her.

They remained like that for a minute, his dick pulstaing inside of her as it recovered from it’s lustful rage. After another minute he carefully lowered her body down but kept her pinned against the wall. His chin then went to rest on her shoulder and a signed escaped his lips.

“We shouldn’t have done that…”

Jubilee rolled her eyes, for being as big of a troublemaker as her, Ray was saying a lot of negative contractions. She indulged him though and asked the question she kept responding back with, “Why?”

He pecked at her shoulder, “Because I don’t want a toy right now…” Her body became rigged at the words and her breath suddenly hitched into her throat. His lips then started pecking upwards till they found the her earlobe, “I don’t want you to be a toy…”

The dread she was feeling vanished and her naked body relaxed against him, “Good...I don’t want to be a toy,”  she replied while nuzzling her nose into his cheek.

“We still shouldn’t have done this…”

She gave an irritated groan and pushed against his chest trying to get him away, “What now?”

He grinned at her and made his body hard so no matter how much she pushed on his chest he didn’t move an inch. “We…” he pecked her lips making her struggling stop, “...Have a danger room session in the morning...you against me. We should be sleeping…”

“Oh…” she pecked him back, “Don’t you get it?” another peck, “This was a tactic to make sure you lose tomorrow…”

He smiled into another peck but pulled away, “What makes you think I plan on losing?”

“Believe me…” her hand slithered down his muscled chest and stopped at his growing reaction, “You’re going to lose…”

“Hmm...I think you’re in trouble now…” he answered as he pulsated in her hand.

“That’s ok...I like trouble.”

He grinned giving her one last kiss before saying,“Me too…” and her legs went back up to wrap around his waist.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Flashback End O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

He sighed contently at the memory. No, he wouldn’t be able to tell you when the feelings had started if you asked, but he could tell you that those events had been what had made him notice them and made them escalate.

And if he could do it all the same he would, even if he had to relive thinking he was a crappy friend lusting over Bobby's girl...

He dipped his chin down until his lips meet soft locks of ebony, the scent of lilies overwhelmed him as he pressed a gentle kiss on them and then he smirked, because after all he hadn’t been lusting over Bobby’s girl, he had lusted over his girl.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O End O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't too horrible. If you didn't like this then it wasn't written for you but thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.


End file.
